Never Judge a Lady by Her Lover
"Never Judge a Lady by Her Lover" is the 114th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Susan When Susan sees that Danny has been released from jail she storms across the street. Bob tells her that he is Danny's lawyer and that he has been released because there is no proof to suggest that he did it. Susan becomes distraught and starts shouting at the top of her voice to the whole street that Danny attacked Julie. Susan is waiting in her car, watching Danny when Lynette enters. She tells Susan that less than a year previous the whole street thought that Porter set the fire in the club and they were wrong and maybe she is wrong about Danny. Susan tells her that she is not. Susan then sees Danny driving away in his car and speeds after him. Susan then tells all the residents on Wisteria Lane that Danny attacked Julie despite Mike's warnings not to. The next day, Danny is underneath his friend's car when Susan questions him. She says she knows that he attacked Julie. She then lets down the car so that Danny can't come out and demands that Danny admit what he did. Angie then comes out of her house with a baseball bat and threatens Susan with it, telling her that if she comes her near her family again she will kill her. That night, Mike arrives home and tells Susan that he just got off the phone from the police and they said that there is security footage of Danny drinking in a parking lot the same time that Julie was attacked. Susan tells Mike that she is sorry that the morning after their wedding, Mike woke up beside a crazy woman and she hasn't paid any attention to him since Julie's attack. Mike tells Susan that he said he would love her during the good and the bad. The next morning, Susan wakes up to see garbage all over the Bolen's garden as well as "leave" written in paint on their walls. Susan goes outside and helps Angie pick it up which is her way of saying that she is sorry. Lynette Lynette and Tom tell Porter, Parker and Penny that Lynette is pregnant. The three each get very angry. Porter tells them that they have effectively ruined their lives by not using birth control because now Tom has no chance of graduating from college and Lynette will have to quit her job. Parker says that it is disguisting that the two are still having sex anyway and Penny says that if the twins are boys she is leaving. Lynette then returns home from work one day when she sees Susan in her car watching Danny Bolen from across the street. She gets into the car and tries to pusuade Susan to stop acting so crazy. She tells Susan that less than a year ago everyone thought that Porter set the fire and killed all those people but he didn't and everyone was proven wrong. Susan says that this is different because she knows she is right. Danny then gets in his car and drives away and Susan speeds away following him. At work, Carlos calls into Lynette's office and tells her that she is getting promoted because he was going to give Trudy the promotion until he found out she was pregnant. Lynette tries to decline the job but when Carlos tells her that it would come with a 50% salary rise Lynette agrees. Carlos then tells Lynette that they have an important dinner with a client that night and to bring Tom. Lynette tells Tom that the two have to lie about being pregnant until the babies are born. When Lynette and Tom arrive to dinner, the client tries to pour some Lynette some wine from his own orchid and she can't refuse. Tom straight away pours Lynette's wine into his glass and when the client sees this pours Lynette more wine. Tom continues to drink Lynette's wine as well as his own until he becomes very drunk. He tells Gaby that her breasts look great in the dress that she is wearing. Lynette is forced to say that Tom is a light-weight. Bree Bree and Karl are in a motel when Karl suggests that the two go for a romantic getaway to Las Vegas. Bree declines and says that the two are not in love and they should continue the affair as normal and not put unwanted demands on each other. Karl clearly becomes mad by this and leaves. Later at an event, Bree arrives when she sees Karl with another woman. She tells Karl that he is supposed to be cheating with her not on her. Karl tells her that if she isn't going to commit to the relationship then she tell him not to date anyone else. Orson then arrives with drinks and him and Candy say that they had met before when Orson was her dentist. Orson then suggests that Karl and Candy then sit with him and Bree. After dinner, Orson and Candy go out dancing when Bree argues with Karl again about Candy. Karl tells Bree that he and Candy are going to sleep together that night and she can't stop them. Bree then throws olive oil over where Candy and Orson are about to dance resulting in them bioth falling and Candy breaking her nose. The next day, Bree is in her study when Orson enters. He tells her that he knows that him and Candy falling wasn't an accident and that Bree was jealous of her. Bree begins to become flustered when Orson says she was jealous because Candy was dancing with him. He then says that he knows she loves him because she wouldn't act so crazy over a man she doesn't love. Bree then realizes that she loves Karl, rings him and tells him to organize the trip to Vegas. Gabrielle Gabrielle and Carlos go out to dinner with Ana and the girls when John Rowland appears. He tells Gaby that he owns the restaurant and that he paid for it with his divorce settlement money. Gaby is obviously happy to see John again as she takes down her hair when she sees him. The next day, John visits Carlos and asks him would it be alright if Ana could work for Carlos at his restaurant. At first, Carlos declines but then he realizes he could use it to his advantage to find out if Gaby still has feelings for John. Later that day, Carlos returns home and asks Gaby if it woul be OK if Ana worked for John. Gaby immediately declines. Carlos tells Gaby that that was a test and she failed because she is obviously jealous of her pretty niece. At dinner with an important client of Carlos', Gaby turns up late to John's restaurant wearing scruffy, dirty clothes. When Carlos asks her why she is dressed the way she is, Gaby tells Carlos that it is John Rowland's restaurant and she wouldn't want to be giving off any signals. She then tells Carlos that she stuck by him when he was blind, when he lied to her and when he knocked her up twice and that she doesn't need any more "tests". Carlos apologizes and Gaby goes to her car and gets changed. Later, after the dinner, Carlos and Gaby return home. Gaby tells Carlos she'll be up to bed in a few minutes as she wants to turn off some lights. When Carlos goes upstairs, Gaby takes out a photo of her and John from a photo album indicating that she still has feelings for him. Angie When Danny is released from prison Susan comes across yelling at Angie. Angie asks Susan to stay calm so that the two could have a queit talk. Susan then yells at the top of her voice informing everyone that Danny attacked Julie. The next day, Angie and Nick are talking about how the neighbours hate them. Nick suggets that it is time to leave but Angie says that they can't change their name and leave every time something happens. Danny's friend arrives and asks Danny can he help him fix his car. Danny accepts but while he is under the car Susan questions him about Julie and lets the car down so that he can't escape. She asks him did he know that Julie might be pregnant and that's why he attacked her, however, Danny didn't know what Susan was talking about. Angie then runs outside with a baseball bat. She tells Susan to stay away from her family or she will kill her. Later, Angie tells Danny that the neighbours hate them because of Susan Delfino and should one of them attack him, their gun is hid in one of Angie's drawers. Angie tells Danny she is sorry for what she did which is why they have to keep running. Dannyt tells her she doesn't need to apologize for that because he is glad she's not like most mothers. The next morning, Angie awakens to see garbage all over her lawn and paint on their walls. She goes outside to pick it up when Susan arrives and starts picking it up too after learning that Danny definitely didn't attack Julie. Trivia *Andrea Bowen (Julie Mayer) and Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey) are not credited in this episode as they do not appear. *Mason Vale Cotton (MJ Delfino) is absent from this episode. *Dana Delany (Katherine Mayfair) only appears for a few seconds at the beginning of the episode over Mary Alice's narration. de:Alte Liebhaber fr:6x03 ro:Sezonul 6/Episodul 03 Category:Episodes Category:Season 6